


Too good at goodbyes

by rakkei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead People, M/M, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakkei/pseuds/rakkei
Summary: Hashirama, um fiel guerreiro, inesperadamente se vê em uma das batalhas mais complicadas de sua vida ao ter que lidar com um príncipe fugitivo.Uchiha Madara se sentia sobrecarregado com todas suas atividades como herdeiro e sorrateiramente foge do castelo, se perdendo em uma floresta e sendo resgatado por um bravo guerreiro.Seus destinos se entrelaçaram por acaso, mas essa pequena fuga deu início a uma linda história de amor, que acabou em uma maldição.Por inveja de uma mulher misteriosa, Madara e Hashirama ficaram presos em uma maldição na qual Hashirama seria imortal e veria seu amado morrer diversas vezes em todas suas reencarnações.Hashirama não aguentava mais ver o amor de sua vida morrer em seus braços, nunca podendo passar muito tempo com ele. Tinha se tornado muito bom em despedidas.Será que eles finalmente vão conseguir quebrar essa dolorosa maldição?
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

— Anija. — Tobirama se aproximou de Hashirama, que estava ajudando um aldeão. — Precisamos de sua ajuda. 

— Qual o problema? 

— Acabamos de receber uma mensagem do castelo. O herdeiro fugiu, em um ato de rebeldia. A rainha disse que ele provavelmente irá voltar, mas ela tem medo que ele se perca na floresta. 

— Então quer minha ajuda para procurá-lo? 

— Sim. Se a noite cair, será muito perigoso para ele, já que ele não está familiarizado a andar por aqui e você é um dos únicos que consegue transitar pela floresta sem se perder. 

— Certo, não se preocupe, vou achá-lo. 

  


Tobirama concordou com a cabeça e se retirou. Hashirama prometeu que ajudaria o aldeão depois e se preparou para sair. Ainda faltava algumas horas para que a noite caísse, ele esperava que isso fosse mais do que o suficiente para encontrar o príncipe, não seria bom que ele passasse a noite lá. 

Para alguém que não estava acostumado ou que não tinha experiência, era quase impossível escapar de lá, às vezes era difícil até para Hashirama e seus irmãos. 

Algumas horas já tinham se passado e ele não tinha encontrado nenhum rastro do príncipe. Se conseguisse, ia encontrá-lo por pura sorte. A noite estava começando a cair e Hashirama ainda tentava manter a calma, não ia desistir agora. Se o encontrasse nos próximos minutos, ainda teriam uma boa visão do caminho de volta.

Ouviu um farfalhar de galhos perto de onde estava, esperava que não fosse mais nenhum animal e foi em direção ao som. 

  


— Olá? — Olhou para o homem encolhido perto de um tronco de árvore. 

— Quem é você? — Ele falou, encarando Hashirama. 

— Meu nome é Senju Hashirama. Sou um dos guerreiros do reino, mas vivo na aldeia. Fui comunicado que um dos príncipes poderia ter se perdido na floresta, eu vim ajudá-lo. — Percebeu que ele tremia e parecia com medo, então não queria se aproximar bruscamente.

— Não sou um príncipe e não preciso de sua ajuda. — O homem se encolheu ainda mais contra o tronco da árvore, tentando se afastar do guerreiro.

— Qual seu nome? 

— Você é um guerreiro e não sabe o nome do herdeiro do trono? — Ele não conseguiu controlar o tom de cinismo. — Desculpe, é compreensível que você não saiba. Meu nome é Madara. 

— Madara, você quer que eu o acompanhe de volta até o castelo? — Hashirama o olhou com gentileza, tentando passar confiança em suas palavras.

— Não. Eu nem mesmo sei se você está falando a verdade, não conheço. 

— Juro pela minha honra que nenhuma mentira sairá de minha boca e se não quiser voltar ao castelo, eu não o levarei. — Hashirama estendeu a mão na direção dele. 

  


Madara o olhou com desconfiança, mas algo lhe dizia que não precisava desconfiar tanto do homem. Aceitou o apoio que lhe era oferecido e se levantou, com ajuda de Hashirama. 

Hashirama o observou, seu cabelo estava cheio de galhos e folhas, seu rosto estava um pouco sujo e tinha alguns rasgos em suas vestes sofisticadas, mas ele não parecia ferido. Foi isso que pensou até começarem a caminhar, Madara mancava e não reclamou em nenhum momento, mas estava nítido em seu rosto que estava sentindo dor. 

  


— Com sua licença. — Hashirama disse antes de agachar e segurar na barra de sua calça, a levantando e examinando sua perna. — Onde dói? 

— Em lugar algum. Pode se levantar. — Madara disse, mas soltou uma exclamação de dor ao Hashirama tocar em seu tornozelo. 

— É melhor que você não force o tornozelo até ver o curandeiro, pode ser perigoso. — Hashirama se levantou, impedindo que Madara continuasse avançando. 

— O que sugere, então? Nós temos que sair desse floresta, não temos? — Madara tentou o empurrar, mas ele não se moveu.

— Posso te carregar até a aldeia, não será incomodo algum. Suba nas minhas costas. 

— Não viu subir em nada, eu posso andar. 

— Não pode. O ferimento parece sério, por favor, não se force demais. 

— Fique despreocupado, guerreiro, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

  


De alguma forma, Hashirama sabia que ele estava mentindo. Conseguia perceber que ele reprimia os gemidos de dor a cada passo, Hashirama não ia permitir que ele voltasse assim. Se aproximou e passou um braço pelas suas costas e outro por trás de seus joelhos, erguendo-o sem muito esforço. 

  


— Ei, guerreiro! O que pensa que está fazendo?! — Madara se debateu e o olhou com surpresa. 

— Não vou deixar que você piore sua lesão. — Hashirama falou e começou a caminhar, ignorando os protestos de Madara.

— A propósito, para onde está me levando? 

— Para a aldeia. 

— Por quê? 

— Você disse que não queria voltar para o castelo. 

— E o que você irá falar para a rainha? 

— Não se preocupe, eu vou tomar responsabilidade. Apenas confie em mim. — Hashirama sorriu e Madara desvio o olhar, não falando nada durante o resto do caminho. 

  


Ele parecia estar cansado, mas Hashirama conseguiu perceber que algo o deixava alerta, o impedindo de relaxar em seus braços. Perguntou algumas vezes se seu tornozelo ainda doía, recebendo respostas negativas em todas elas. 

  


— Você não deveria esconder as coisas de mim, eu sei que está doendo. — Hashirama comentou.

— Você não pode ditar o que eu devo ou não fazer, guerreiro. 

— Estou apenas tentando te ajudar. 

— Eu aprecio isso, mas você também tem que acreditar em mim. A dor que sinto agora é suportável, então é irrelevante, não se preocupe demais.

— Certo, mas de qualquer forma já chegamos. Você vai ter que falar sobre a dor irrelevante com ele. 

  


Hashirama se afastou das árvores, ainda com Madara nos braços e se aproximou das pessoas que esperavam ali. Sentiu Madara se encolher nos seus braços quando seus irmãos também se aproximaram.

  


— Qual o problema? — Hashirama perguntou apenas para que ele pudesse ouvir.

— Eu não estou acostumado a estar no meio de tantas pessoas. — Madara enroscou os dedos na roupa do outro, talvez se encolhesse o suficiente, poderia se esconder ali. 

— Oh, certo. — Hashirama olhou para um dos irmãos. — Tobirama, peça a eles que não se aproximem muito. 

  


Tobirama concordou com a cabeça e falou com as pessoas que esperavam ali, fazendo Madara ficar um pouco menos tenso. Hashirama achava graça da reação dele, pensava que se o colocasse no chão, iria correr de volta para a floresta. 

  


— Madara, esses são meus irmãos. Kawarama, Itama e Tobirama. 

— Esse é o príncipe? — Kawarama perguntou e fez menção de se ajoelhar, junto com seus irmãos.

— Por favor, não façam isso. — Madara os impediu, fazendo os três o encararem com com confusão. — Não é necessário, estou aqui apenas como um…

— Hóspede. Ele é nosso hóspede, não precisam ser formais. Levem ele para o curandeiro, ele tem um ferimento no tornozelo. — Ele colocou Madara nos braços de Itama, assustando-o.

— O que?! Guerreiro, volta aqui! Você disse para eu confiar em  _ você _ , não neles. — Ele se contorceu e se segurou em Hashirama.

— São meus irmãos, não vão te machucar. Eu vou ao seu encontro depois. 

— Vão me levar de volta para o castelo? 

— Não. Hoje você vai ficar aqui. — Hashirama falou olhando nos olhos de Madara, fazendo uma promessa silenciosa. — Não o coloque no chão, ele vai fingir que não está doendo e que pode andar. 

— Eu posso andar. — Madara resmungou. 

— Vão, eu encontro vocês logo. — Hashirama disse e Itama acenou, se afastando dos outros.

  


Hashirama observou os dois enquanto se afastavam, Madara parecia com medo e ao mesmo tempo parecia pronto para lidar com qualquer coisa. Seus irmãos não apresentavam nenhuma ameaça á ele, então enquanto estivesse com Itama, Hashirama não ia se preocupar demais.

Os Senju eram guerreiros fiéis aos Uchihas há gerações, eles iam proteger o príncipe com sua vida e Madara sabia disso, mesmo não gostando. 

Hashirama falou com algumas pessoas que ainda estavam acordadas, tranquilizando-as. Depois, aguentou as reclamações de Tobirama e de Kawarama sobre ficar tão tarde na floresta, tentando dizer a eles que já estava tudo bem. 

Quando os irmãos pareciam ter dito tudo o que se passava em suas mentes, ele foi até o lugar que Madara estava. Encontrou Itama conversando com o curandeiro, mas Madara não estava junto.

  


— Ele está em um dos quartos. — Itama disse antes mesmo que o outro perguntasse. — Disse que não era preciso que eu ficasse por lá então eu disse que ficaria por aqui. Ele não fala muito, não é? 

— Acho que ele está apenas se acostumando ao novo lugar. — Hashirama disse e se virou para o curandeiro. — Como ele está?

— A lesão no pé não atingiu o osso, mas pode ser ruim se ele ficar se esforçando demais. Não tinha nenhum ferimento alguém de algumas lesões pelo seu corpo, eu já cuidei disso, mas… ele não ajudou muito. Ficou calado na maior parte do tempo e só perguntou onde você estava, quando acabei de fazer um curativo, ele se encolheu em um canto da cama e ficou em silêncio. — O homem relatou tudo para Hashirama, que mantinha uma expressão séria.

  


O homem disse em qual dos quartos ele estava e Hashirama não tardou a ir até lá, batendo na porta e esperando uma resposta. Esperou alguns segundos, mas não ouviu nada. Pensou que ele pudesse estar dormindo e abriu a porta devagar. 

  


— Já pedi para me deixar sozinho. — Madara olhou para a porta e sua expressão se suavizou. — Guerreiro.

— Olá, príncipe. — Hashirama deu um sorriso gentil e adentrou o cômodo, fechando a porta novamente.

— Você voltou.

— Eu disse que viria ao seu encontro.

— E demorou. 

  


Hashirama puxou a cadeira que tinha ali e se sentou de frente para a cama, encarando Madara que ainda estava deitado olhando para ele.

  


— Eu vim o mais rápido que pude. Os moradores se preocupam demais algumas vezes e meus irmãos também. — Ele disse e Madara balançou a cabeça, sinalizando que não tinha problema.

  


Hashirama pensou em perguntar o motivo que o levou a fugir do castelo, mas ele parecia cansado. Não queria exigir muito dele, mas ele conseguiu perceber que algumas dúvidas pairavam em sua mente. 

  


— Pergunte. — Madara disse depois de um tempo encarando o Homem sentado à sua frente. — Eu posso responder algumas perguntas, guerreiro. Não fique com receio de perguntar. 

— Por que você me chama de guerreiro? Quero dizer, você sabe meu nome, então por que me chamar assim? 

— Esta é sua primeira pergunta? — Madara o olhou com surpresa e ele apenas concordou com a cabeça. — Bem… você é um guerreiro, não? E você me chama de príncipe. 

— Justo. Vou direto ao ponto então. Por que fugiu do castelo? 

  


Hashirama o olhou com seriedade e ele desviou o olhar, olhando para o teto do quarto. Ponderou sobre como responder à sua pergunta, sentia que deveria ser sincero com o homem que o ajudou e esperava pacientemente sua resposta. 

  


— Há alguns anos o rei morreu em batalha e minha mãe governou sozinha, foi difícil no começo porque ela é uma mulher e outros governantes não aceitaram muito bem, mas ela conseguiu. Eu fui criado só pela minha mãe e a morte do meu pai deixou sequelas nela, eu não quero ser um herdeiro como ela quer. Eu quero lutar. Eu gostaria de ser como meu pai, mas ela me trancou no castelo juntamente com meu irmão. Ela não é uma mãe ruim, mas me sobrecarregou. Eu queria saber como é… viver. Viver em um lugar assim com muitas pessoas. — Madara falou vagarosamente como se aquilo fosse doloroso. 

— Então vamos te ajudar, você vai viver aqui com a gente. Comigo. — Hashirama se levantou e se aproximou da cama. — Confia em mim? 

— Eu acredito que eu não tenhas muitas opções e- — Antes que Madara pudesse terminar, Hashirama o ergueu novamente. — Ei! Por que você gosta de me levar nos braços assim?!

— Você não pode apoiar seu peso no pé, então não vou deixar que se forçe. Depois irei fazer algum tipo de apoio para você, mas hoje não. Abra a porta. 

— Para onde vamos? — Madara perguntou enquanto se inclinava para abrir a porta.

— Para casa. Eu moro com meus irmãos, mas você vai ficar com a gente por um tempo. 

  


Madara não protestou, ele estava cansado demais para reclamar sobre qualquer coisa no momento. Os irmãos de Hashirama também não falaram nada sobre a inesperada visita, apenas o receberam de bom grado. 

  


— Esse é meu quarto, você pode ficar aqui e andar se escorando pelas paredes, assim sua lesão não vai se agravar. — Hashirama disse e colocou em sua cama.

— Obrigado. 

— Vou ver se temos algumas roupas que ficariam boas em você. 

— Certo.

  


Hashirama olhou para a figura sentada em sua cama, ele encarava o chão e parecia sobrecarregado, como se tivesse um enorme peso em suas costas. O Senju se abaixou para que pudesse olhar seu rosto. 

  


— Você está seguro, Madara. Você não precisa ser um príncipe aqui, se não quiser. Eu não vou deixar ninguém te machucar, relaxe. 

— Você não pode fazer promessas se não tem a intenção de cumprir. 

— Quem disse que não tenho intenção de cumprir? Eu não volto atrás na minha palavra. — Ele segurou o rosto de Madara, obrigando-o a olhá-lo nos olhos. — Eu estou aqui por você, príncipe. Vou ser seu guerreiro particular, vai ficar tudo bem.

  


Madara estava com os olhos marejados e escutou o que ele disse em silêncio. Deixou que as lágrimas caíssem e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. 

Hashirama só ficou em silêncio esperando que ele se acalmasse, não podia fazer muita coisa além de permanecer ali. Ele precisava chorar e colocar as mágoas para fora.

  


— Eu não sou fraco. — Madara falou depois de parar de chorar, limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

— Chorar não é um sinal de fraqueza. Eu posso ver que você é forte e independente, mas não faz mal deixar que te ajudem em um momento difícil. 

— Eu vou aceitar sua ajuda dessa vez. — Madara disse e Hashirama sorriu se levantando. 

— Venha, vou te ajudar a tirar essas folhas do seu cabelo e depois você pode se limpar e descansar.

— Tem folhas no meu cabelo?! 

— Só algumas, vou tirá-las. 

  


Hashirama penteou o cabelo dele, desembaraçando os fios e retirando os galhos. Insistiu em ajudá-lo em seu banho também, mas ele o colocou para fora do quarto.

Hashirama aproveitou a oportunidade para se banhar também, usando um dos quartos dos irmãos e dando um tempo para Madara. Depois de alguns minutos ele bateu na porta e entrou no quarto, encontrando Madara sentado na cama. 

  


— Até que não está tão ruim. — Hashirama disse, se referindo a roupa que Madara vestia. Eram peças suas e ficavam bem grandes nele. — Amanhã vou pedir para que a costureira faça algumas do seu tamanho. 

— Vai servir por hoje. Você não tem mais nenhuma? Por que está deixando o tronco à mostra? 

— Eu tenho, mas gosto de dormir assim. Você se incomoda? 

— Não é necessariamente um incômodo… e você tem tatuagens. — Madara mudou de assunto, ignorando o sorriso de Hashirama. 

— Todos nós temos algumas. 

— O que significam? 

— Proteção, coragem, força, sabedoria, mas algumas não tem um significado em especial. — Hashirama se aproximou e se sentou na cama.

— E essa? Eu já vi esse símbolo. — Madara tocou delicadamente na tatuagem que ele tinha bem acima do coração.

— É o símbolo do clã Senju. 

— É bonito.

— Obrigado. 

  


Hashirama deixou que ele observasse de perto as tatuagens, vendo sua expressão de curiosidade. Ele era um príncipe, mas era um pouco inocente. Hashirama pensou no que poderia ter acontecido se ele não tivesse o achado tão rápido, as pessoas não costumavam ter intenções boas. 

Em pouco tempo, ele descobriu uma necessidade de cuidar de Madara, principalmente quando ele chorou na sua frente. Não sabe como foi sua vida até o momento, mas enquanto estivesse com ele, ia ensiná-lo a se defender. 

E tinha que admitir, Madara é bonito. Se vagasse indefeso por lugares, ia encontrar pessoas ruins, que fariam coisas ruins á ele. Não poderia deixar isso acontecer. 

  


— Príncipe. — Hashirama chamou sua atenção. — Quando seu pé melhorar, eu vou te ensinar a lutar. Você disse que queria ser um guerreiro, não? Não sei se posso te transformar em um, mas posso te ensinar a se defender. 

— O que?! A rainha não vai gostar disso. — Madara disse, mas Hashirama viu seus olhos brilharem pela primeira vez desde que o encontrou. 

— Eu não pretendo contar a ela. Você pretende? 

— Claro que não. Você vai mesmo fazer isso, guerreiro? Não minta para mim. 

— Não estou mentindo.

— Então jure. Pela sua honra, assim vou saber que você não irá desistir. 

— Juro pela minha honra. — Hashirama disse e Madara sorriu, parecendo verdadeiramente feliz. — Bom, para melhorar você precisa descansar. Hora de dormir. 

  


Madara insistiu para que ele não dormisse no chão, tinha espaço o suficiente na cama para os dois e ele não se incomodava, já que era praticamente um intruso. Hashirama se deitou ao seu lado e mesmo estando longe dele, ele se sentiu seguro sabendo que “seu guerreiro particular” estava ali cuidando dele. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Madara dormiu tranquilamente. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Madara observava de longe os três guerreiros treinarem. Ele ainda não entendia o motivo deles terem o recebido tão bem em sua casa e cuidado dele, mesmo que ele tenha impressão que Tobirama não gostasse muito de sua presença. 

Ele olhava principalmente para Hashirama, mesmo sendo um guerreiro forte e destemido, ele era extremamente gentil. Madara entendia que talvez ele só se preocupasse tanto com ele porque ele era o príncipe e Hashirama era um guerreiro do reino, mas tinha algo mais. Madara não conseguia identificar exatamente o que era, mas Hashirama cuidava dele com um carinho quase exagerado.

Ele estava longe de não gostar da atenção e do zelo do guerreiro, mas não entendia suas ações. Madara se sentia confuso e um sentimento estranho tomava conta dele quando o guerreiro estava por perto, mas ele não conseguia fazer nada para afastá-lo. Até gostava de sua proximidade.

Havia alguns dias que Madara estava vivendo com eles. Ele sabia bem que Hashirama mantinha contato constante com sua mãe, ele não esperava que a mulher o deixasse lá sem constante monitoramento, mas não estava com nenhum plano para voltar ao castelo ainda. Estava sendo divertido viver ali com aqueles irmãos.

Os três já estavam treinando há algumas horas, mas Madara tinha dado falta de um deles, o com cabelo de duas cores, Kawarama. Bem na hora que tinha pensado que ele não estava, uma figura silenciosa se sentou ao seu lado.

— Olá. — Kawarama cumprimentou. 

— Olá, quase não te vi aí, você é bem silencioso. — Madara se afastou um pouco para o outro se sentar com mais conforto ao seu lado.

— Desculpe, eu já me acostumei a andar assim. — Kawarama sorriu gentilmente e olhou para os irmãos. — Ele estão treinando sem parar, não é? Já disse a eles que precisam de pausas. 

— É, são um pouco teimosos. — Madara seguiu o olhar dele, observando os guerreiros treinarem com espadas perigosamente afiadas. — Por que não treinam com espadas de madeira? Sabe, é só um treino, não precisam das espadas de verdade. 

— Acho que eles são obcecados por adrenalina. Não se preocupe demais, eles fazem isso há anos e ninguém nunca morreu, nem perdeu um membro. 

— Isso não é tão tranquilizador quanto você pensa. — Madara resmungou e Kawarama deu uma risadinha. — Mas e você? Não vai treinar com eles? 

— Eu? Oh, não. Eu sou arqueiro, meu treino é diferente.

— Arqueiro? — Madara o olhou com curiosidade. 

— Sim! Foi por isso mesmo que eu vim falar com você. — Kawarama o encarou e Madara ficou em silêncio, esperando que ele continuasse. — Você quer treinar comigo? Acho que você seria um ótimo arqueiro, já percebi que você está sempre alerta e também percebi que seus olhos estão sempre observando tudo, você não deixa passar nada. Hashirama provavelmente acha que você é um príncipe inocente e indefeso que não sabe das coisas, mas eu já vi a adaga que você carrega escondido. 

Madara ficou surpreso com a última afirmação, mas logo em seguida deu um sorriso. Ele já tinha percebido que Kawarama também não deixava nada passar, ele geralmente ficava quieto, escutando e observando. Ele foi pego de surpresa com a repentina observação, mas o fato de Kawarama saber disso não o surpreendeu.

— Você contou a ele? — Madara perguntou se referindo a Hashirama.

— Não, e não contarei se você não desejar. — Kawarama deu um sorriso cúmplice. — Meu irmão gosta de ser útil para você, eu consigo perceber isso e os outros também. Ele com certeza sabe que você é esperto, forte e capaz de se proteger, mas ele gosta de estar ao seu lado. 

— Ele disse que me ensinaria a lutar com espadas, acho que ele ficaria chateado se fosse treinar com você. — Madara comentou.

— É verdade, mas não precisamos contar para ele. Se você estiver disposto, podemos treinar enquanto seu pé está melhorando. Levaria anos para você dominar todas as técnicas dos arqueiros, mas eu posso te ensinar a atirar. Depois você pode treinar com eles, mas fique longe do Tobirama, ele é bem sério quando se trata de treino e não costuma pegar leve. — Ele sussurrou a última parte, como se o irmão pudesse escutá-lo daquela distância. 

— Bom, acho que não é uma má ideia. — Madara falou fazendo Kawarama se animar. 

— Ótimo! Vou avisar ao Hashirama que vamos dar uma volta. — Ele se levantou sorrindo.

Madara observou Kawarama ir até os irmãos, ficando longe o suficiente para que sua cabeça não fosse decepada por uma das espadas. Ele se levantou, se apoiando na muleta que Hashirama tinha arranjado para ele. Ainda precisava dela para andar, mas ele odiava aquela coisa, era totalmente desconfortável, por isso deixava que Hashirama o carregasse às vezes. Estar nos braços do guerreiro era bem mais confortável.

Kawarama o levou até uma clareira dentro da floresta, aquele lugar causava sensações ruins em Madara, mas o Senju parecia conhecer bem o caminho. Kawarama guiou Madara até que ficasse na direção de um dos alvos que tinha posicionado, ficaram há 40 metros de distância do alvo. 

— Não está meio longe? — Madara perguntou, sua mira era muito boa, mas sua visão não era das melhores. 

— Quarenta metros é só o primeiro alvo, depois a distância irá aumentar. — Kawarama sorriu com entusiasmo. — Espere aqui, vou buscar os arcos.

Madara prestou atenção em todos os movimentos do arqueiro e absorveu cada palavra que ele dissera. Kawarama deu a ele um arco recurvo, segundo ele, seria melhor para Madara começar a treinar. O arco recurvo começava com um arco normal e nas pontas ia para a direção oposta, o que Kawarama usava era mais longo e não tinha aquelas curvas. Talvez fossem para arqueiro mais experientes, Madara pensou.

— Quando você vai atirar deve levar em conta a distância do seu alvo, a resistência do ar e, se estiver muito longe, o ponto em que a flecha começa a descer. Não é tão difícil quanto parece. — Kawarama falou depois que Madara franziu o cenho. 

Kawarama explicou mais algumas coisas para ele e fez uma demonstração, deixando-o impressionado. O Senju deixou que ele tentasse sozinho, observando quais pontos teria que corrigir. O primeiro tiro de Madara passou não muito longe do alvo, mas ele ficou decepcionado com seu desempenho mesmo assim.

— Foi seu primeiro tiro, não fique tão decepcionado consigo mesmo. — Kawarama deu tapinhas em seu ombro. — Quando for atirar levante um pouco mais o cotovelo e não use apenas a força do braço, deixe suas omoplatas juntas. 

Madara fez como Kawarama tinha instruído e sentiu o arco ficar mais leve. Tentou outra vez e dessa vez acertou o alvo.

— Já está melhor! Agora lembre-se, não encoste o polegar perto do lábio, encoste o indicador. Se for o polegar, seu tiro vai se desviar e nunca vai acertar o lugar que você quer que acerte. Tente novamente.

Pelo resto da tarde, Madara ficou treinando seus tiros, conseguindo acertar no centro do alvo diversas vezes depois de treinar um pouco. Só se deu conta que já estava no fim da tarde quando Kawarama chamou sua atenção, o chamando para voltar para casa. 

Durante o caminho de volta eles falaram sobre técnicas e em quais pontos Madara deveria melhorar, apesar de que ele tinha bastante potencial, de acordo com Kawarama. 

A noite começava a cair quando eles saíram da floresta, encontrando Hashirama de pé no local em que estavam mais cedo.

— Já está anoitecendo. — Ele disse quando os dois estavam perto o suficiente, não parecia muito contente.

— Olá, irmão. Nós demoramos um pouco, por que está com essa cara? 

— É perigoso naquela floresta. 

— Sim, mas estávamos juntos, sabemos nos defender bem. — Kawarama respondeu com tranquilidade.

— O que estavam fazendo? — Hashirama perguntou, mas os dois ficaram em silêncio. — Vão guardar segredo de mim? — Hashirama pareceu ofendido e encarou Madara, que mordeu o lábio para não falar nada. — Certo, vamos para casa.

Hashirama se manteve calado durante o resto do caminho, fazendo Madara se sentir culpado. Ele não queria contar a Hashirama ainda porque queria que o guerreiro visse seu desempenho depois, era graças a ele que Madara estava ali, então queria mostrar ao guerreiro que ele podia melhorar em algo com seu próprio esforço e que não era frágil, inocente e indefeso. 

Eles ficaram treinando sem contar a Hashirama por um mês, o pè de Madara já estava quase completamente curado, agora podia andar sem as muletas. Hashirama ainda mantinha contato com a rainha, mesmo chateado com o segredo de Kawarama e Madara. Vez ou outra algum guarda de confiança da rainha ia até a vila se certificar que o príncipe estava mesmo bem.

Madara tinha decidido que finalmente ia conta a Hashirama, ele estava atirando muito melhor agora, Kawarama estava orgulhoso do seu desempenho e apoiou a decisão de Madara.

— Hashirama. — Madara chamou, parando há uma distância segura da área de treinamento. Não ficava muito confiante em ficar perto das espadas afiadas. — Pode vir comigo?

— Para que? Está na hora de treinar. 

— Eu sei, mas quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Hashirama suspirou e embainhou a espada, acompanhando Madara. Agora Madara conhecia muito bem o caminho, não precisando mais da companhia de Kawarama. Guiou Hashirama até a clareira, onde Kawarama os esperava.

— O que é isso? — Hashirama olhou com confusão para os dois e depois para a clareira. — Por que estamos aqui? 

— Apenas observe o quanto ele melhorou em um mês. — Kawarama disse, parando ao seu lado e vendo Madara pegar o arco.

— Era isso que faziam aqui? — Hashirama perguntou mas Kawarama apenas ficou em silêncio, olhando para Madara. 

Hashirama também voltou a atenção para ele, parado no meio da clareira com o arco em posição. Madara começou a atirar em todos os alvos distribuídos ali com tamanha velocidade e precisão que Hashirama não pode deixar de ficar impressionado. Provavelmente o movimento que ele fazia de atirar uma flecha, levar o braço até a aljava, pegar uma nova e a posicionar novamente, não levava mais que três segundos. 

Hashirama estava chateado demais para perceber o quanto Madara havia mudado em um mês, ele parecia mais forte e confiante. Parecia orgulhoso de si mesmo. Ele tinha treinado todos os dias porque queria e não porque era sua obrigação de príncipe. Ele estava feliz de conseguir algo com seu próprio esforço e vontade. 

Sorriu satisfeito quando viu que tinha conseguido acertar com êxito todos os alvos e voltou para perto dos Senju. Hashirama o encarou sorrindo de lado, se sentiu orgulhoso do Uchiha e gostou de ver seus olhos brilharem. Hashirama já tinha percebido que não era sempre que ele ficava assim e raramente sorria, então não pode evitar ficar feliz pelo outro.

— Você viu?! Eu mal sabia atirar quando o Kawarama começou a me ensinar! — Madara falou com entusiasmo quando se aproximou. 

— Sim, eu vi. — Hashirama falou o encarando com ternura, mas ele mal tinha olhado para os alvos desde que Madara começou a atirar. — Você foi muito bem. 

— Obrigado, eu treinei bastante e estou feliz que consegui. — Madara agradeceu timidamente.

— Eu estou orgulhoso e me sentindo um pouco idiota.

— Por que? 

— Eu não aproveitei o tempo que você estava aqui porque fiquei chateado com o segredo de vocês dois, mas você só estava se empenhando e fazendo algo por sua vontade. Acho que agora vou ficar chateado porque você provavelmente não vai querer mais treinar comigo. — Hashirama brincou sorrindo para ele.

— Não é verdade. Posso tentar fazer as duas coisas, mas eu gostei de treinar como arqueiro. Você poderia me ensinar luta corpo a corpo. 

— Certo, é uma boa ideia. — Hashirama concordou e Madara sorriu.

— O Kawarama me deu o dia de folga. — Ele comentou.

— É mesmo? Poderíamos passear na vila. — Hashirama sugeriu.

— Você não tem que treinar? 

— Eu consigo despistar o Tobirama por hoje. 

— Certo. — Madara sorriu e desviou olhar dele. — Kawarama… ah, ele saiu silenciosamente de novo.

— Há quanto tempo ele não está aqui? — Hashirama perguntou, finalmente dando falta do irmão.

— Não sei, mas odeio quando ele faz isso. Vou arrumar as coisas e depois podemos ir, certo?

— Certo, eu ajudo você.

Juntos os dois recolheram as flechas e voltaram pelo caminho do qual tinham vindo. Tobirama reclamou um pouco sobre Hashirama não treinar naquele dia, mas acabou deixando para lá.

Todas as pessoas que moravam na aldeia já conheciam bem Madara e Madara se sentia mais confortável na presença de todos. Eles passaram o dias ajudando algumas pessoas e compararam mais comida para casa. Madara sabia que logo teria que voltar para o castelo mas ia aproveitar o quanto pudesse.

Algumas garotinhas que brincavam por lá pediram para fazer penteados em seus cabelos. No fim da tarde os dois acabaram com tranças em seus cabelos e cansados depois de brincarem com as crianças.

— Ainda não entendo porque não ganhei flores na minha trança também. — Hashirama resmungou fazendo Madara rir. 

— Seu cabelo é muito liso e elas iam escorregar fácil. — Madara falou pela milésima vez, mas aquilo não consolou Hashirama.

— É injusto que você tenha e eu não. — Ele falou com uma cara triste fazendo Madara rir novamente.

Os dois caminhavam tranquilamente de volta para casa, apreciando o fim da tarde. Madara sentia seu corpo doer, ainda não tinha se acostumado com o treinamento árduo, mas ele gostava. Se sentia mais tranquilo agora que não tinha nada a esconder de Hashirama. 

Sentiu a mão de Hashirama contra a sua e olhou para o guerreiro que caminhava ao seu lado. 

— Vou segurar sua mão porque ainda não tenho certeza que seu pé tá completamente bem, você pode cair. — Hashirama justificou ainda olhando para a frente.

Madara não o respondeu, ele também sentia vontade de estar o mais próximo possível de Hashirama, então decidiu aceitar a desculpa do outro com um sorriso. Provavelmente se alguém os visse de mãos dadas acharia estranho, mas eles não estavam pensando muito naquilo, estavam confortáveis e satisfeitos assim, isso era tudo que importava.

Quando chegaram tiveram que se separar, talvez os irmãos de Hashirama não gostassem daquilo, então não quiseram arriscar. Eles conversaram sobre como seria quando Madara tivesse que voltar ao castelo.

— Sempre vou dar um jeito de te tirar de lá para treinar, caso sua mãe não te deixe sair de bom grado. — Hashirama prometeu.

Madara sabia que ele iria cumprir sua promessa e talvez isso causasse problemas para ele, mas sabia que nada ia fazê-lo mudar de ideia. 

Hashirama o ajudou a tirar as florzinhas do cabelo e a desfazer a trança, deixando o sozinho depois para tomar banho e se trocar. Fez o mesmo quando Madara saiu.

Eles jantaram junto com os irmãos de Hashirama, tendo um jantar e um resto de noite tranquilos. Madara finalmente se sentia em paz e feliz.


	3. Capítulo 3

— Ai! — Madara gemeu de dor quando Hashirama o derrubou no chão pela milésima vez no dia. 

— Desculpe. — Hashirama o ajudou a se levantar, se sentindo levemente culpado ao ver a expressão de dor do outro.

Madara insistia que não doía tanto, mas o Senju se sentia mal por machucá-lo, talvez devesse deixá-lo treinar com seus irmãos.

— Não precisa se desculpar, eu vou me acostumar logo. — Madara fez um aceno de mão e voltou para a posição de luta. — Eu vou conseguir te derrubar dessa vez.

— Você disse isso nas últimas vinte vezes. — Hashirama provocou e voltou para a posição. — Quer mesmo continuar? 

— Não seja convencido, guerreiro. 

Hashirama sorriu e se preparou. No começo ele tinha pensado em pegar leve com Madara, mas percebeu que era uma péssima ideia. Apesar de ter pouca experiência, ele conseguia antecipar os movimentos de Hashirama e reagia rapidamente. O guerreiro sabia que com mais alguns dias de treino ele seria capaz de vencê-lo algumas vezes.

Observou o rosto de Madara, ele parecia extremamente concentrado e Hashirama achava isso fofo. Quando ele se perdeu nesse pensamento, Madara viu uma brecha e o atacou. Antes que ele pudesse se defender, sentiu suas costas atingirem com força o chão e viu o rosto sorridente de Madara.

— Eu disse que ia conseguir. — Madara sorriu e se sentou ao lado de Hashirama, sentindo o cansaço dominar seu corpo. 

— Eu me distraí. — Hashirama se justificou.

— Nunca deixe seu oponente te distrair, guerreiro. — Madara disse com a voz carregada de cinismo.

— É difícil quando seu oponente é atraente. — Hashirama resmungou.

— Eu ouvi isso. — Madara comentou e sorriu.

Madara sempre ouvia comentários do tipo vindo do guerreiro, mas sempre ignorava. Ele se sentia confuso sobre isso, não o incomodava o fato de Hashirama ser homem, mas nunca tinham falado abertamente sobre isso. Ele gosta da companhia de Hashirama, mas não sabia se o guerreiro estava só brincando com ele. 

Hashirama, por outro lado, pensava que isso o incomodava, então sempre que fazia comentários do tipo, sua voz saía tão baixa que Madara mal escutava. Olhou para ele, parecia cansado, mas parecia gostar dessa sensação. Hashirama sorriu e se sentiu satisfeito por poder ajudar o príncipe, mesmo que suas costas fossem doer por um ou dois dias.

Ele tinha plena consciência que seus sentimentos por Madara eram diferentes, desde que colocara os olhos nele sabia que tinha algo de diferente. Só não sabia se estava pronto pra aceitar isso e todas as consequências de um romance. Se é que Madara iria querer um romance. Ele ia precisar de alguns conselhos dos seus irmãos depois. 

Madara sentiu seu olhar sobre ele e o encarou de volta. Em um impulso, Hashirama levou a mão até a franja dele, que sempre caía em seus olhos. Hashirama sorriu e admirou seu rosto, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, Itama os chamou, interrompendo seu momento de descanso.

— Os guardas do castelo estão aqui procurando por Madara. — Ele anunciou. 

Hashirama e Madara trocaram um olhar e se levantaram, seguindo Itama até onde os guardas estavam. Dois guardas estavam parados na saída da floresta, ainda montados em seus cavalos e tinha um cavalo extra com eles. Assim que viram Madara se aproximar, desmontaram rapidamente e arrumaram a postura.

— Vossa Alteza. — Eles cumprimentaram quando ele estava perto o suficiente. — Está pronto para ir? 

— Claro. — Ele acenou com a cabeça e se virou para Hashirama. — Acho que tenho que chegou a hora.

— Vou com você. — Hashirama falou com a voz firme, não dando espaço para protestos. 

Os dois guardas hesitaram por um momento, eles perceberam que tinha algo de diferente no príncipe, ele parecia mais confiante e imponente. Além de tudo isso, Madara estava montando no cavalo junto com o guerreiro que tinha vindo com ele. Ele nunca tinha gostado da proximidade das pessoas e nunca aceitava muita ajuda de ninguém, mas parecia muito confortável ao lado do guerreiro.

— Algum problema? — Madara perguntou, notando a hesitação. 

— Não, senhor. Nenhum problema. 

Decidiram não comentar nada sobre os braços do guerreiro envolta da cintura do príncipe e nada sobre as roupas de treino que vestiam. Tinham aprendido a não se envolver na vida pessoal das pessoas da linhagem real, eles apenas os serviam calados. 

Hashirama tentou não ficar colado ao corpo do outro, mas quando entraram em movimento foi difícil. O quadril de Madara roçava contra o seu por causa do movimento do cavalo e ele se mexia inquieto na cela. Madara apenas decidiu o ignorar e continuou olhando para frente, ignorando também os olhares curiosos dos guardas.

Eles chegaram bem rápido já que estavam a cavalo, encontrando a rainha parada na entrada do castelo. Hashirama ouviu Madara suspirar, mas continuou em silêncio. 

A rainha os encarava com o rosto sério enquanto se aproximavam. Ela observava o filho com atenção e imediatamente notou as diferenças nele. Seu corpo estava mais musculoso e ele tinha algumas cicatrizes, até mesmo seu olhar estava diferente. O guerreiro atrás dele não era muito diferentes, os dois tinham a mesma aura determinada e ameaçadora.

A mulher continuou a os observar com rosto impassível mesmo quando chegaram perto.

— Continue de pé, Senju. Não é necessária tanta formalidade no momento. — Ela falou quando Hashirama fez menção de se ajoelhar. 

— Majestade. — Madara cumprimentou com cinismo. 

— Madara. — Ela estreitou os olhos para ele. — Se lembrou que tem um lar e deveres? 

— Eu nunca me esqueci, mas não quer dizer que eu tinha vontade de voltar. — Madara disse e sua mãe suspirou.

— Izuna sentiu sua falta. — Ela disse e suavizou a expressão.

— Onde ele está? 

— Lá dentro. Convide seu guerreiro para entrar. — Ela disse e se virou.

Madara sentiu a mão de Hashirama em seu ombro e se sentiu mais tranquilo. Hashirama já esteve algumas vezes no castelo, mas não conseguia deixar de admirar tudo a sua volta. Os muros e o próprio castelos eram feitos com uma pedra que no fim da tarde emitia um brilho azulado, por isso era chamado de Starblue. 

O vilarejo onde o clã dos Senju sempre viveu era separado do resto do reino pela densa floresta, mas era o único lugar que tinha caminho direto para a entrada do reino. Era difícil de invadir, mas caso conseguissem, o castelo poderia ser diretamente atacado. Por isso os guerreiros mais poderosos do reino, os Senju, viviam lá. 

Ele continuou a acompanhar de perto os Uchiha, que adentravam o castelo. Madara disse que ia se trocar e procurar Izuna, mas relutou um pouco em deixar Hashirama para trás.

— Vá. Não se preocupe comigo. — Ele falou, tranquilizando Madara.

Hashirama observou Madara desaparecer em uma das escadas e ficou em silêncio, esperando a mulher ao seu lado falar alguma coisa. Não seria a primeira vez que ficava sozinho na presença da maior autoridade do reino, mas isso também não queria dizer que se sentia mais tranquilo.

— Pode me acompanhar, Senju? — Ela perguntou e começou a andar sem esperar pela resposta.

Hashirama a acompanhou por outro caminho, eles pareciam estar indo até uma torre. O guerreiro não tinha ideia de para onde estavam indo, mas talvez não fosse a melhor hora para questionar. Entraram em uma sala cheia de quadros e desenhos. 

— Madara passa a maior parte do tempo aqui, acho que é o refúgio dele. — Ela começou a dizer. — Eu gosto de ver todas as obras de arte que ele faz, ele sempre gostou pintar. Desde quando era pequeno. Essa é uma das poucas coisas que conseguia fazer fora das obrigações como herdeiro, uma das poucas que podia e gostava.

— São lindas. — Hashirama falou, passando os olhos pelos quadros.

— Sim. — Ela deu um sorriso triste. — Mas eu tenho plena consciência de que sobrecarreguei ele demais. Eu estava errada, mas nunca foi fácil governar sozinha. 

— A senhora é uma ótima rainha. — Foi tudo que Hashirama conseguiu dizer.

— Obrigado, mas acho que consegui graças à seu clã. É bom que ele tenha encontrado você. — Ela sorriu para Hashirama. — Mas acho que vai ser mais difícil para ele do que para mim, já que provavelmente não vai se casar.

— Por que? — Hashirama franziu a testa.

— Ele nunca teve interesse em mulheres. — Ela comentou como se não fosse nada. — Gostaria de ficar aqui por hoje, Senju? 

— Acho que não haverá problema. — Hashirama falou devagar, ainda processando o que ela disse.

— Não precisa pensar demais nisso. Vamos lá, vamos procurar algumas roupas que sirvam em você. 

Ela o guiou por alguns corredores e falou com algumas pessoas, ordenando que pegassem roupas grandes o suficientes que coubessem no guerreiro. O deixou em um quarto dizendo para descer depois que tomar banho, iam o esperar para jantar. 

Madara já tinha se trocado e agora estava a procura de Izuna, tinha medo de deixar Hashirama a sós com sua mãe, mas parecia não ter muita opção. Bateu na porta do quarto de seu irmão esperando pela resposta que não tardou a vir.

— Entre. — Ouviu a voz abafada dele. — Mada?!

Izuna foi até ele e o abraçou apertado, mantendo-o nos seus braços por alguns instantes.

— Eu senti sua falta. — Ele falou baixinho.

— Eu também. — Madara o apertou um pouco mais. 

— Você me deixou aqui sozinho. — Izuna falou com ressentimento.

— Desculpe.

— Da próxima vez me leva junto.

— Você sabe que ela não deixaria a gente lá fora por mais de uma hora, não os dois juntos. — Madara se separou dele e sorriu.

— E como você ficou por um mês? — Ele olhou para o irmão com curiosidade.

— Um guerreiro me ajudou. 

— Um guerreiro? 

— Um Senju, para ser mais exato.

Os dois se sentaram na cama de Izuna e Madara contou a ele tudo que tinha acontecido. Izuna sorria feliz pelo irmão, gostava de ver seus olhos brilharem, mesmo que o último mês tenha sido cansativo e doloroso para ele. 

Ficaram lá até ouvirem batidas suaves na porta, Hashirama apareceu dizendo que já era do jantar. Ele parecia desconfortável com alguma coisa, Madara o conhecia bem o suficiente para reparar nisso. Deixou que Izuna andasse na frente e se aproximou de Hashirama.

— Qual o problema? — Ele perguntou sussurrando.

— Estas roupas são apertadas e desconfortáveis. — Hashirama respondeu e puxou de leve o colarinho da camisa, fazendo Madara rir. — Não ria de mim. Eu definitivamente odeio essas roupas, como você consegue usar isso? 

— Anos me acostumando, eu não tenho outra opção. Finja ser civilizado e não reclame perto da rainha, logo você vai poder tirá-las. 

— Ainda sim me incomoda. — Ele resmungou.

Durante o jantar ele não falou mais nada sobre as roupas, mas Madara achou divertido observar as caretas que ele fazia gradualmente. 

Sua mãe e Izuna ficaram um pouco chocados com a quantidade de comida que o guerreiro comia, mas Madara já tinha se acostumado. O jantar correu tranquilamente, para alívio de Madara, com poucas conversas mas não com um clima ruim. 

Depois que o jantar terminou, Hashirama foi com Madara até seu quarto. Sorriu ao ver que tinha várias pinturas ali também. Madara se jogou na cama e suspirou.

— Ficar na presença da minha mãe é mais cansativo do que um dia inteiro de treino. Às vezes sinto que ela me pressiona apenas com um olhar. 

— Você tem que relaxar, ela não me parece tão rígida assim. — Hashirama comentou. — Posso tirar isso? 

— Você não a acha rígida porque não está no meu lugar. — Madara reclamou, não respondendo à pergunta de Hashirama, já que ele já estava tirando a blusa. 

— Talvez seja por isso mesmo, mas ela foi legal comigo mais cedo. Ela me mostrou suas pinturas. — Ele contou.

— Você gostou? 

— Sim, você é bom em tudo que faz. — Hashirama fez um elogio sincero e sorriu.

— Cale a boca. — Madara não sabia como reagir aos elogios de Hashirama, sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e jogou um travesseiro nele. — Não fale essas coisas.

— Não é mentira. — Hashirama riu e pegou o travesseiro no ar, o jogando de volta.

Eles começaram a brincar de jogar o travesseiro um no outro e Madara estava se divertindo ao ponto de nem notar quando foi que Hashirama se aproximou, subindo em cima dele e imobilizando suas mãos.

— Me solta, guerreiro. Está com medo de me soltar e eu te vencer nisso também? — Madara perguntou com diversão. 

— Talvez, melhor não arriscar, não é? — Hashirama retrucou no mesmo tom, gostando de ouvir o som da risada de Madara.

— Seu cabelo está fazendo cócegas no meu rosto! — Madara se contorceu.

— Ah é mesmo? Se renda e eu saio de cima. — Hashirama sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

— Nunca. — Madara o desafiou com o olhar e reprimiu uma risada. 

— Mada- — Izuna entrou no quarto e hesitou, vendo os dois na cama. — Devemos voltar outra hora? 

— Ah, não. Está tudo bem. — Madara empurrou Hashirama e se sentou, sentindo seu rosto pegar fogo.

Ele desviou o olhar, envergonhado demais para encarar Izuna e sua mãe, parados na porta. Eles reprimiram um sorriso percebendo que Hashirama não parecia tão envergonhado quanto ele.

— Vocês deveriam trancar a porta. — Ela comentou.

— Não é preciso. — Madara resmungou e Hashirama sorriu.

— Vamos nos lembrar disso. — Ele provocou e Madara bateu com o travesseiro no rosto dele. 

— Cale a boca.

— Só passamos para dar boa noite. — Izuna falou sorrindo. 

— Boa noite! — Hashirama sorriu e recebeu um olhar atravessado de Madara.

— Eu vou te colocar pra fora do quarto. — Ele falou entre dentes. — Boa noite pra vocês. 

— Boa noite queridos. 

Eles saíram e fecharam a porta, sorrindo sugestivamente para os dois. Madara olhou com seriedade para Hashirama que parecia tranquilo.

— Você vai dormir no chão. — Ele disse.

— Por que? — Hashirama perguntou e deitou na cama, ignorando a ameaça de Madara.

— Você não pode falar coisas que vai dar espaço pra imaginação deles! Você estava praticamente insinuando que vamos fazer alguma coisa. 

— Mas vamos fazer. — Hashirama disse e o puxou.

Hashirama segurou seu queixo e eles ficaram há alguns centímetros de distância. Sorriu vendo o rosto dele assumir uma coloração diferente, mas não fez menção de se afastar. 

— Nós vamos dormir. — Hashirama deu um beijo em sua testa e o soltou, fazendo-o bufar.

— Às vezes eu te odeio, sabia? Da próxima vez você vai definitivamente dormir no chão. — Madara bateu nele repetidas vezes com o travesseiro, carregando uma expressão frustrada.

— Você não teria coragem, vamos dormir. — Hashirama continuou tranquilo.

Madara resmungou algumas vezes antes de se levantar e apagar as velas no quarto, se deitando e se enroscando em Hashirama para conseguir dormir.

Ele estava frustrado por motivos que nem mesmo entendia, mas não ia deixar de dormir com ele por isso. Adormeceu deitado no peito dele, escutando as batidas de seu coração. 


	4. Capítulo 4

Madara se perdeu nos seus pensamentos pela milésima vez naquele dia. Hashirama e seus irmãos tinham saído em algum tipo de missão há alguns dias, e todas as noites Madara tinha pesadelos, temendo que algo poderia acontecer com eles. Não sabia quanto tempo demoraria para que eles voltassem e ficar sem notícias estava o deixando ansioso. 

— Madara! — Izuna gritou.

— Não grita no meu ouvido! — Madara fez cara feia e se afastou do irmão.

— Você estava perdido em pensamentos outra vez. — Izuna acusou.

— Desculpe, não vai acontecer novamente. — Madara disse, mas os dois sabiam que era mentira.

— Não tem problema. Você ainda está pensando naqueles guerreiros, não é? 

— Sim, me preocupa o fato de que eles estão em uma missão tão perigosa. — Madara falou e soltou um suspiro, tentando impedir que sua mente voasse demais outra vez.

— Acho que você não deveria se preocupar demais, não é bom para você e eu tenho certeza que os Senjus são muito capazes. — Izuna falou, tentando tranquilizá-lo.

— Quanto tempo mais vai demorar para que eles voltem? — Madara perguntou mesmo sabendo que era pouco provável que seu irmão soubesse a resposta.

— Não sei, mas não deve demorar mais que um mês.

— Um mês?! — Madara exclamou.

— Por isso eu disse que você não deve se preocupar demais agora, só se passaram alguns dias. — Izuna sorriu vendo a expressão triste do irmão.

— O que vou fazer até que Hashirama volte? — Madara perguntou sem pensar e logo em seguida se deu conta do que disse. — O que vou fazer até que  _ todos _ voltem? — Ele se corrigiu.

— Está tudo bem, só estamos eu e você aqui, eu estou ciente que você sente falta daquele Senju. — Izuna disse, mas isso não diminuiu a vergonha que Madara estava sentindo. — Você gosta dele? 

— Ele é uma boa pessoa.

— Não desse jeito. — Izuna disse, deixando Madara confuso. — Vocês estão se vendo há dois meses, eu sei que ele é uma boa pessoa. Estou perguntando se você está  _ apaixonado _ por ele. 

— O que?! — Madara foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta, sentindo seu rosto esquentar.

— Eu já percebi que você tem tendências homossexuais. Sou seu irmão, você acha que isso passaria despercebido por mim? — Izuna revelou, fazendo Madara esconder o rosto que estava ardendo de vergonha. — Não tem problema em estar apaixonado por ele, Mada. Eu gosto de saber que você está se aceitando e acho que ele gosta de você também. 

— Você acha? — Madara perguntou timidamente. — Não que isso importe, nunca daria certo. Dois homens não podem ficar juntos. 

— Por que não? Vocês podem ser felizes juntos, as pessoas más não precisam saber. Se mesmo assim ficarem sabendo, vocês vão ter um ao outro e poderão enfrentar tudo juntos. — Izuna sorriu.

Madara sentiu uma pontada de felicidade o atingir, ele ficava muito feliz ao saber que seu irmão o aceitava e o apoiava, talvez existissem pessoas boas igual a ele por aí. 

— A mamãe também sabe. — Izuna contou. — A gente estava esperando que você estivesse pronto para nos contar, mas você estava demorando demais. 

— Vocês dois sabiam disso?! Sabiam sobre mim antes mesmo de eu saber?! — Madara ficou surpreso com a declaração.

— Você nunca foi muito discreto, mas nem percebia isso. Que bom que esse guerreiro apareceu. Mas agora você tem que se concentrar nos seus deveres, Hashirama não vai ficar feliz se souber que você não conseguiu fazer nada por causa dele. 

— Está tentando fazer algum tipo de chantagem emocional? — Madara encarou o irmão com incredulidade. 

— Talvez, está funcionando? 

— Talvez. 

Izuna deu risada e Madara resmungou algumas coisas incompreensíveis antes de voltar para seus afazeres. Mesmo se distraindo constantemente, ele conseguiu se concentrar um pouco mais e ser produtivo. Continuou seu treinamento com os guardas do castelo, eles não eram tão bons quanto os Senju, mas ninguém era tão bom quanto um Senju.

Um mês se passou e a última notícia dos Senju tinha chegado há duas semanas, Madara não poderia estar mais apreensivo. Toda noite tinha pesadelos semelhantes, imagens dos guerreiros sendo feridos e até mesmo mortos eram formadas em sua mente, não o deixando dormir. 

Sempre passava seus dias se esforçando para não pensar em tudo aquilo, mas sua mente só ia descansar quando visse os quatro bem e inteiros na sua frente. 

Respirou fundo e olhou para a tela, precisava pintar para relaxar se não ia enlouquecer. Talvez dessa vez fizesse uma pintura dos quatro irmãos e os presenteasse quando estivessem de volta. Isso parecia bom. 

Passou uma semana naquela pintura, tentando acertar todos os detalhes e deixar de um jeito que o agradasse e que fosse bom o suficiente. Quando finalmente terminou, se sentou e ficou admirando sua criação. Até que não estava tão ruim.

— Mada! — Izuna abriu a porta de repente, assustando-o. — Eles chegaram! 

— Quem chegou? — Madara perguntou, se recuperando do susto.

— Os guerreiros, quem mais seria? Hashirama está falando com a mamãe lá embaixo. — Izuna contou, fazendo Madara se levantar imediatamente.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Madara passou por ele e desceu as escadas correndo. O trajeto até lá parecia ser mais longo que o normal, sua mente criou várias imagens de Hashirama com algum ferimento, mas ele não parou de correr. Queria vê-lo com seus próprios olhos.

Chegou ofegante na sala onde estavam, hesitando ao ver Hashirama parado em pé ali. O guerreiro também pareceu notar sua presença e se virou para ele, abrindo um sorriso.

Antes que Madara percebesse, ele já estava correndo para os braços do guerreiro, pulando no seu colo e o envolvendo em um abraço. Sentiu seu calor corporal e finalmente sua mente entendeu que ele estava mesmo ali, estava bem e seguro. 

— Você é real. — Madara murmurou, o abraçando com força.

— Parece que sim. — Hashirama concordou e o segurou com firmeza.

A rainha chamou a atenção dos dois com uma tosse falsa, fazendo Madara perceber que ainda estavam na presença dela e descer do colo do guerreiro. Madara nunca pensou que ficaria tão feliz ao ver novamente o sorriso sugestivo de Hashirama, sentindo seu coração ficar em paz.

— Entendo que vocês estavam sentindo falta um do outro, mas precisamos terminar o relatório primeiro e depois poderão ter privacidade. — Ela disse reprimindo um sorriso. 

— Eu te encontro depois, certo? Naquela sala de pinturas suas. — Hashirama disse com gentileza.

— Certo. — Madara concordou com relutância.

Ele não queria se afastar de Hashirama ainda, mas sabia que era um assunto importante. Voltou para a sala e escondeu a pintura, queria fazer uma surpresa para Hashirama depois. Deveria ter passado vinte minutos até que ele batesse na porta, mesmo que para Madara parecesse uma eternidade. 

Ficou parado observando Hashirama entrar e fechar a porta, parando na sua frente de novo.

— Não vou ter outra recepção calorosa? — Hashirama perguntou e sorriu, o puxando para um abraço.

— Eu senti sua falta. — Madara admitiu e retribuiu o abraço.

— Também senti a sua. Descobri que é difícil dormir quando não tem um príncipe deitado em cima de mim. — Hashirama brincou.

— Também é difícil quando não tem um guerreiro roncando no meu ouvido a noite toda. — Madara retrucou.

— Eu não ronco! — Hashirama fingiu estar indignado, fazendo Madara rir.

— Quem disse que eu estava falando de você? — Madara provocou e Hashirama estreitou os olhos na direção dele.

— Por acaso tem algum outro guerreiro deitando na sua cama? Me conte quem é, eu vou dar um fim nele. — Hashirama disse, entrando na brincadeira. 

— Ele tem mais ou menos 1,85 de altura, tem pele morena, cabelo liso e se chama Hashirama, você o conhece? 

— Não, mas ele me parece ser bem bonito. — Hashirama disse, fazendo Madara gargalhar.

— Só um pouquinho.

— Você é cruel. — Hashirama disse, acompanhando as risadas dele. — Como foi durante nossa ausência?

Madara contou a ele como foi quando ele estava longe, ocultando as partes sobre os pesadelos, e depois ouviu pacientemente como foi o mês dele também. Madara estava feliz em sentar e ouvi-lo, mesmo que ele falasse sobre coisas que Madara não entendia, só dele estar ali já era bom o suficiente. 

— Meus irmãos estão vindo também. — Hashirama contou. — Já devem estar aqui, eles sempre se apresentam para a rainha também.

— Por que não vieram juntos? — Madara perguntou.

— Porque eu queria ver você. — Hashirama disse sorriu, fazendo Madara corar.

As palavras de Izuna voltaram à sua mente, se perguntou se Hashirama conseguia perceber que gostava dele. Isso seria um pouco embaraçoso, caso ele não retribuísse os sentimentos. Talvez fosse melhor deixar aquilo de lado, ele poderia só estar confuso e conhecia Hashirama há pouco tempo para conseguir tirar um conclusão disso.

Hashirama era muito gentil e cuidava bastante dele, ele poderia estar entendendo tudo errado. Talvez Hashirama só o visse como algo próximo de um irmão, por isso se sentia tão à vontade perto dele.

Bufou pensando naquilo, ele odiava ter esses pensamentos mas às vezes era inevitável, ele tinha que pensar em todas as possibilidades. 

— O que foi? — Hashirama perguntou, notando sua frustração.

— Nada. — Ele afastou esses pensamentos e tentou mudar o foco. — Eu tenho um presente para você e seus irmãos. — Ele contou.

— Um presente? O que é? — Um brilho de curiosidade surgiu nos olhos de Hashirama, fazendo Madara sorrir.

— Não vou te contar, vou entregar para vocês juntos. Vamos ver se eles estão com minha mãe. — Madara se levantou e puxou Hashirama. 

Eles acabaram indo até lá de mãos dadas. As pessoas que trabalhavam no castelo já não se importavam com os dois andando assim, eles sempre o faziam. Foram para a mesma sala que Hashirama estava antes de ir ver Madara, e encontraram os três lá, conversando com a rainha.

— Madara, Hashirama. — Ela notou a presença dos dois. — Eu estava convidando esses três para jantar conosco e vocês chegaram bem na hora. Então, gostariam de ficar para jantar? 

— Não queremos incomodar, senhora. — Kawarama tentou recusar educadamente.

— Eu insisto! Vai ser uma honra ter vocês aqui. — Ela sorriu olhando para os homens presentes ali. — E então? 

— Se a senhora faz questão, nós também ficaríamos honrados em jantar aqui. — Hashirama falou com educação, aceitando o convite.

— Ótimo! Podem ficar à vontade, logo o jantar estará pronto e eu mandarei alguém chamar vocês. — Ela sorriu.

— Obrigado. — Hashirama agradeceu e seus irmãos fizeram o mesmo.

— Nós deveríamos mesmo ter aceitado? — Itama perguntou quando eles saíram da sala.

— Por que não? Não é como se nós viéssemos comer aqui todo dia. — Hashirama deu de ombros. — E o Madara quer nos mostrar algo.

— Algo? O que é? — Kawarama perguntou.

— É um presente. — Madara falou em um tom que dizia que não contaria nada a mais do que isso.

Izuna se encontrou com eles pelo caminho e Madara o apresentou para os Senju, já que ele só conhecia Hashirama. Pensou ter imaginado o brilho de interesse que surgiu nos olhos dele quando encarou Tobirama e resolveu só deixar pra lá, por ora.

Foram até a sala de Madara e ele mostrou a pintura para eles, vendo os olhos dos quatro ficarem brilhantes. Até mesmo Tobirama parecia ter gostado, Madara sempre achou que ele era do tipo que não expressava sentimentos além de raiva ou aversão.

Deixou os quatro admirando o presente e foi até Izuna, que estava mais afastado acenando para ele.

— Qual o nome daquele de cabelo todo branco, mesmo? — Izuna sussurrou quando ele chegou perto.

— O Tobirama? O que tem ele? — Madara sussurrou de volta, olhando para os irmãos que conversavam animadamente sobre algo.

— Nada, eu só achei ele bem bonito. — Izuna comentou.

Madara o encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, querendo saber se ele estava mesmo falando sério. Percebeu que o brilho de interesse não tinha sido só sua imaginação.

— Você tinha três deles para escolher e se interessa logo no Tobirama?!

— Eu não escolhi ninguém e por que só três? O Hashirama está fora da lista? — Izuna provocou e Madara estreitou os olhos para ele.

— Ei, Madara — Kawarama chamou, interrompendo sem querer o que ele estava prestes a dizer para o irmão. — Ficou muito boa sua pintura. Você é bom nisso.

— Muito obrigado. — Madara aceitou o elogio depois de lançar um olhar para Izuna, sinalizando que aquela conversa não tinha acabado. — Fico feliz que tenham gostado.

— Vamos pendurar na parede da nossa sala. — Hashirama disse sorrindo.

Eles passaram mais algum tempo ali, antes do jantar. Madara fingiu que não estava vendo os sorrisos que Izuna estava lançando a todo momento para Tobirama, e o Senju parecia não estar percebendo que ele tinha segundas intenções. 

O clima durante o jantar também foi bom, é claro que ficaram apreensivos na presença da rainha, mas não foi tão ruim quanto o esperado. Madara gostava da companhia deles e não queria se despedir novamente, mas sabia que eles tinham que voltar para casa.

Tobirama voltou para pegar o quadro enquanto Hashirama se despedia de Madara, o Senju de cabelos brancos não ficou satisfeito em voltar sozinho, mas parecia que não lhe restava opção.

— O Tobirama não gosta muito de mim. — Madara comentou.

— É só o jeito dele de ser, tenho certeza que ele gosta de você. 

— Duvido. — Madara balançou a cabeça e segurou as mãos de Hashirama. — Você pode ficar por hoje, se quiser. 

— Eu quero, mas não posso. Tenho que voltar por hoje. — Ele entrelaçou seus dedos e encostou suas testas. — Outro dia eu volto e brigo com o guerreiro bonito que está se deitando na sua cama. 

— Você é um idiota. — Madara disse e riu.

— Vocês estão do lado de fora, sejam discretos. — Itama gritou para eles.

— Vamos logo. — Tobirama resmungou passando por eles.

— Depois eu venho te ver e poderemos treinar. — Hashirama disse e deu um beijo na sua testa. 

Madara observou com tristeza os quatro irem embora. Hashirama se virou e acenou para ele uma última vez antes de desaparecer no seu caminho, deixando Madara um pouco mais alegre.

Sentia falta de dormir com Hashirama, principalmente porque quando estava com ele não tinha tantos pesadelos, mas dessa vez se contentaria em passar mais uma noite sozinho.

Pelo menos a visita de Hashirama tinha sido suficiente, ele não teve nenhum sonho, mas também não teve pesadelos.


	5. Capítulo 5

Hashirama sorriu mais uma vez observando o quadro pendurado na sala, ele tinha adorado o presente. É claro que queria retribuir, mas não sabia o que fazer ainda.

— Bom dia. — A voz de Kawarama soou pela sala, fazendo Hashirama se sobressaltar.

— Bom dia, nunca vou me acostumar com seu modo de se mover silenciosamente. — Hashirama sorriu para o irmão.

— Todos vocês falam isso, mas eu nem tentei fazer tanto silêncio, você que estava distraído demais. Já fez café? — Ele passou por Hashirama e foi até a cozinha.

— Já, pega mais uma caneca para mim, por favor. — Hashirama pediu.

Kawarama voltou depois de alguns segundos, trazendo duas canecas de café. Se sentou ao lado dele e o encarou.

— No que estava pensando? — Kawarama perguntou.

— Em Madara. — Hashirama respondeu instantaneamente.

— Isso não me surpreende. — Kawarama abriu um pequeno sorriso. — O que vai fazer sobre ele? 

— Como assim? 

— Por acaso vai viver um amor unilateral? Por que não conversa com ele?

— Tenho medo de que isso estrague nossa amizade. — Hashirama confessou.

— Medo? Você é um guerreiro. Guerreiros podem até ter medo de muita coisa, mas não se deixam abalar por isso. Não sei o que se passa em sua mente, também não sei se ele vai aceitar ou gostar disso, mas sei que eu, Itama e Tobirama sempre iremos te apoiar. Não importa se você está apaixonado, ou não, por um homem. Lute por seu amor, guerreiro. 

— Eu não sei fazer nenhuma declaração ou algo do tipo, talvez eu devesse pedir alguns conselhos para a Mito. 

— Talvez seja uma boa ideia. 

— Sobre o que estão falando? — Itama perguntou entrando na sala.

— Sobre a pai- — Kawarama começou mas Hashirama o interrompeu.

— Sobre apresentar o Madara para a Mito, talvez seja uma boa ideia ele treinar com outras pessoas. — Hashirama falou rapidamente, olhando de soslaio para Kawarama.

— Você só fala dele. — Tobirama comentou, entrando logo atrás de Itama. — Fizeram café? 

— Sim. — Hashirama deu um sorriso nervoso.

— Não vai contar para eles? — Kawarama sussurrou.

— Ainda não é a hora. — Hashirama respondeu.

— Você se preocupa demais. — Kawarama disse e balançou a cabeça, encerrando o assunto. 

Hashirama não sabia porque se preocupava tanto, o que poderia acontecer de tão ruim? Claro, ele gostava de Madara, mas se conheciam há pouco tempo, poderia viver sem ele, não poderia? 

Riu com o pensamento, se sentindo patético. É claro que ele não poderia viver sem Madara. Querendo ou não, Madara já fazia parte de sua vida e ocupava todos seus pensamentos. Ele não seria o mesmo sem Madara.

No dia anterior tinha falado com Mito, ela tinha concordado em o ajudar com Madara e ele iria buscá-lo naquele mesmo dia. Sempre se sentia feliz quando pensava em vê-lo, não entendia aquele sentimento, mas não o odiava. 

Ele não sabia, mas todos à sua volta já tinham percebido que seu humor sempre melhorava quando Madara estava perto. Ele sorria mais e ficava mais distraído, mas era bom vê-lo tão bem. Ninguém entendia o relacionamento que tinham, na cabeça das pessoas que não eram tão próximas dos dois, eles eram apenas amigos.

Assim que o sol apareceu no horizonte, Hashirama pegou um cavalo e foi até o castelo, ansioso para ver o Uchiha em que pensava o tempo todo. Percorreu o caminho por dentro da floresta e assim que estava perto do castelo avistou Madara parado no portão junto com os guardas. 

Quando Madara o viu, correu para perto de onde estava indo, pulando no seu colo quando desmontou.

— Bom dia. — Hashirama sorriu e o segurou nos braços.

— Bom dia, já vamos? — Madara sorriu de volta.

— Sim, você comeu? 

— Um pouco. 

— Você tem que comer bem. — Hashirama acariciou sua bochecha.

— Eu sei, eu estou me alimentando bem. Podemos ir? — Madara apreciou o toque.

— Certo, vamos. — Hashirama cedeu e o soltou.

O ajudou a subir no cavalo e subiu atrás dele, passando os braços ao redor da cintura dele, como sempre. Madara se aconchegou nele, deixando-o segurar as rédeas.

— Hoje vamos ter um treino diferente. — Hashirama contou.

— Como assim? — Madara perguntou.

— Convidei uma amiga para te ajudar a treinar, se você continuar só comigo, vai aprender minhas técnicas rápido demais. 

— É uma guerreira? 

— Sim, muito boa por sinal. — Hashirama sorriu se lembrando da amiga.

— Sei. — Madara disse em um tom frio, que passou despercebido por Hashirama. — De qual clã ela é? 

— Uzumaki. — Hashirama respondeu inocentemente.

— Os Uzumaki não são bem próximos dos Senju? 

— São, nossos clãs sempre se deram muito bem. — Ele respondeu novamente e sentiu os músculos de Madara se retesarem. — Algum problema? 

— Não. — Madara respondeu e ficou calado.

Hashirama prestou mais atenção em Madara, agora ele estava de braços cruzados e não parecia com o mesmo bom humor de antes. Será que tinha feito algo errado? Não conseguia entender o que tinha feito, mas decidiu ficar calado. 

Chegaram no local combinado e Mito já estava os esperando lá. Madara ainda estava com a mesma expressão fechada e a encarou com desconfiança no olhar, qualquer um reconhecia que ela era muito bonita. Seus cabelos vermelhos combinavam perfeitamente com sua pele clara. Madara tinha acabado de decidir que não gostava dela.

— Bom dia, rapazes! — Ela sorriu e cumprimentou, se aproximando.

— Bom dia! — Hashirama cumprimentou de volta com o mesmo entusiasmo. — Madara, essa é a Mito. Mito, esse é o Madara.

— Olá! O Hashi disse que você não gosta de todas as formalidades, então não vou me ajoelhar. É um prazer te conhecer. — Mito disse e estendeu a mão.

— Olá, o Hashirama falou de você. — Madara disse e apertou a mão dela, com relutância.

— Oh, sério? Espero que ele não tenham aumentado demais as coisas, ele gosta de se gabar às custas dos outros. — Ela disse com simpatia, mas o comportamento de Madara não passou despercebido por ela.

— Eu não faço isso! — Hashirama se defendeu. 

— Certo, certo. — Mito sorriu, mas deu uma piscadela para Madara.

“Muito simpática, quero odiá-la” Madara pensou, olhando para a mulher.

— Mito é nossa melhor estrategista, é meio irritante lutar com ela, mas vai te dar uma boa experiência. — Hashirama disse.

— Aposto que com tudo que eu te ensinar hoje, você vai conseguir derrubar ele sem nenhuma dificuldade. — Mito disse olhando para Madara, mas apontou para Hashirama. 

— Não o ensine a trapacear. — Hashirama disse,

— Não prometo nada. — Mito disse e sorriu para Madara.

“Talvez ela não seja tão ruim assim, mas não gosto da aparente proximidade dela com Hashirama” Madara pensou novamente, mas retribuiu um pequeno sorriso para a mulher.

Hashirama se afastou, deixando os dois conversarem. Percebeu que Madara estava sério, como sempre ficava perto de outras pessoas, mas ele parecia se esquivar de Mito. Não estava sendo com ela como era com seus irmãos.

Eventualmente ele se aproximou dos dois para ajudar com a demonstração de alguns golpes, Mito não pegava leve com os treinos, ela conseguia ser até pior que Tobirama. No fim do dia, Madara parecia um pouco menos sério e mais familiarizado com a guerreira. 

Mito tinha observado de perto Madara, ele era rápido e inteligente, também raciocinava bem rápido e isso fazia dele alguém difícil de lidar. Tinha observado também que os dois estavam bem próximos, quando o treino acabou, Hashirama se aproximou dele e começaram a conversar com os rostos bem mais próximo do que era necessário. 

Mito sorriu, observando a cena, era bom ver que seu amigo estava se dando bem com alguém.

— Madara. — Mito chamou, interrompendo o momento dos dois.

— Sim? 

— Você foi bem hoje, vamos treinar mais vezes. — Mito convidou.

— Sempre que quiser. — Madara disse, mas não parecia totalmente disposto.

Hashirama olhava de um para o outro, os dois conversavam pacificamente, mas ao mesmo tempo pareciam travar uma batalha silenciosa com o olhar. Ele não entendia qual era o problema, mas honestamente, achava que era melhor não se envolver. 

Mito queria dizer que ela e Hashirama não tinham nada além de amizade, eram como irmãos. Madara não entendia o sentimento, mas queria se certificar que ela não era uma “ameaça”.

Hashirama esperou que eles acabassem de conversar para ir embora com Madara, se despedindo de Mito.

— Você vai ficar aqui? — Hashirama perguntou.

— Sim, minha mãe permitiu. Você quer que eu fique? — Madara perguntou.

— Claro que sim. — Hashirama sorriu gentilmente. 

— Tem algo me incomodando. — Madara confessou, não olhando Hashirama nos olhos.

— O que é? — Hashirama o encarou com curiosidade.

— Você e ela… o que vocês tem? — Madara perguntou, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem com a vergonha.

— Do que está falando? — Hashirama segurou seu rosto e forçou Madara a encará-lo. 

— Vocês são… pretendentes? — Madara perguntou, se sentindo um idiota por proferir aquelas palavras.

— Como é?! — Hashirama riu, compreendendo o comportamento de Madara. — Não, claro que não. Para falar a verdade, no início éramos. — Hashirama disse e Madara fez uma expressão triste.

— Entendo. — Ele tentou se soltar do aperto de Hashirama, mas ele impediu.

— Nós  _ éramos. _ Não somos mais. Conversamos e já resolvemos isso, não somos nada além de amigos. — Hashirama explicou e Madara o olhou com desconfiança.

— Mesmo? — Ele perguntou.

— Mesmo. — Hashirama sorriu e acariciou sua bochecha. 

— Certo. — Madara corou novamente e desviou o olhar.

— Vamos para casa. — Hashirama segurou a mão dele e o puxou.

Madara, como sempre, se deixou ser levado. Hashirama estava cuidando dele, o levou para casa e o deixou tomar banho primeiro. Depois que estavam prontos, Hashirama o chamou para sair e ele foi sem protestar.

Eles passearam pela vila, como sempre e falaram com algumas pessoas. Sempre andavam juntos por lá. Algumas crianças os pararam e os chamaram para brincar.

— Podemos arrumar os cabelos de vocês? Nós aprendemos a fazer penteados legais. — Uma das garotinhas perguntou.

— Claro que sim. — Hashirama disse e Madara acenou com a cabeça. 

Eles se sentaram e deixaram que as garotas arrumassem seus cabelos, eles eram longos então elas poderiam se divertir muito fazendo aquilo. Os dois notaram que elas pareciam querer falar algo, estavam com aquele comportamento estranho de crianças. Se entreolharam e Madara sinalizou para ele, o encorajando a perguntar.

— Algum problema? — Hashirama perguntou relutantemente.

— É que… vocês vão se casar? — Uma delas perguntou. 

— Como?! — Hashirama piscou incrédulo e Madara se engasgou com a surpresa.

— Minha mãe disse que só pessoas que vão se casar passam tanto tempo juntas. — Outra respondeu.

— E sozinhas. Duas pessoas não podem ficar sozinhas igual a vocês. — Outra delas completou.

— Minha mãe disse também que quando eu estiver grande, se um garoto me beijar, eu vou ter que casar com ele. 

— Queridas, acho que elas estavam se referindo a um homem e uma mulher. Isso não se aplica a nós. — Madara explicou calmamente. 

— Qual a diferença? — Uma delas perguntou e até mesmo Hashirama se virou para ouvir a explicação de Madara. — Se duas pessoas se amam, elas não deveriam se casar? 

— Porque as pessoas não aprovam. — Madara deu um sorriso triste. — Pergunte ao seu pai ou à sua mãe o que achariam de um casamento entre dois homens.

— Por que a opinião das pessoas importa tanto? O amor é importante. — Uma delas disse enquanto mexia distraidamente no cabelo de Madara. — Se ficassem felizes com isso, ninguém deveria se importar. 

— Sim, eu gostaria de me casar um dia com alguém como você, senhor Hashirama. Seria legal. 

— Certo, já chega dessa conversa. Não é hora de crianças pensarem sobre isso. — Hashirama disse. — Vão acabar de nos arrumar?

— Sim! — As três responderam juntas e continuaram o que estavam fazendo. 

Fizeram uma trança no cabelo de Hashirama e um coque no de Madara, colocando uma flor atrás de sua orelha. Hashirama olhou para ele e sorriu, fazendo Madara corar.

— Algum problema? — Madara perguntou.

— Você está bonito. — Hashirama elogiou ainda o encarando.

— Meu pai olha desse jeito para minha mãe. — Uma das garotas comentou. — Minha mãe também fica desse jeito quando meu pai olha pra ela.

Madara escondeu o rosto vermelho e as garotas deram risadinhas. Hashirama se levantou e puxou Madara, acenando para as garotas em seguida.

— Obrigado pelo penteado, mas temos que ir agora. — Hashirama disse e começou a andar, empurrando Madara.

— Vamos brincar mais depois. — Uma delas disse e as três acenaram.

— Essas crianças. — Madara resmungou quando estavam longe, seu rosto já voltando a coloração normal.

— São muito espertas para a idade delas. — Hashirama comentou e segurou a mão dele.

— Mais do que eu gostaria. — Madara disse. 

Hashirama o levou para um campo mais afastado, as pessoas geralmente não passavam por ali, mas ele sempre ia lá quando precisava ficar sozinho por um tempo. 

Se sentaram na grama e Madara fechou os olhos, sentindo a brisa suave bater no seu rosto. Hashirama o encarou, não conseguia deixar de o admirar nem por um segundo. A luz noturna que iluminava sua pele o deixava com um brilho quase hipnotizante, atraindo a atenção total de Hashirama. 

Madara abriu os olhos e encarou Hashirama. Eles estavam próximos como sempre, mas agora os olhos negros de Madara pareciam o puxar para mais perto. Ele tocou o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos e segurou seu queixo, desviando o olhar para seus lábios.

Aproximou o rosto lentamente, tentando não assustá-lo. Encostou suas testas e enfiou a mão no coque de Madara, soltando o cabelo dele e deixando os fios cair pelos seus ombros. Hashirama admirou o rosto corado dele mais uma vez e sorriu de leve.

— Hashirama. — Madara sussurrou e segurou na camisa dele. — Você vai me beijar? 

— Se você quiser. — Hashirama sussurrou de volta. 

— Eu quero. Por favor… por favor me beija. 

Hashirama não esperou até que ele pedisse novamente, o puxou pela nuca e selou seus lábios. Iniciaram um beijo calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo necessitado. Madara estremeceu quando a língua de Hashirama explorou sua boca com curiosidade. A língua dele deslizava pela sua e a mão forte dele em sua nuca impedindo que se afastasse, provocava sensações que ele nunca havia sentido antes, fazendo seu corpo de esquentar. 

O beijo foi meio desajeitado pelo fato de Madara ainda ser inexperiente, mas não deixava de ser bom. Os dois se separaram com relutância, quando precisavam tomar fôlego. 

Hashirama sorriu encarando Madara, seus lábios estavam vermelhos e suas bochechas também, o deixando ainda mais bonito.

— Quente. — Madara disse com sua respiração ainda voltando ao normal.

— O que? — Hashirama perguntou com sua mão acariciando os cabelos da nuca dele e a outra serpenteava pela sua cintura.

— Meu corpo está quente. — Ele contou e Hashirama sorriu.

— Você não deveria falar esse tipo de coisa, príncipe. — Hashirama disse e deslizou a mão pela seu maxilar e parando nos seus lábios. — Eu tenho uma imaginação fértil. 

Hashirama o empurrou na grama e ficou meio deitado em cima dele, o admirando daquele ângulo. Madara não se incomodou com a mão dele na sua cintura, pelo contrário, ele gostava do toque quente de Hashirama. Colocou as mãos nos ombros dele e o puxou para perto novamente. 

— Pode me beijar de novo? — Madara perguntou.

— Quantas vezes quiser. — Hashirama respondeu e sorriu.

E assim eles ficaram por mais algum tempo, se beijando sob as estrelas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oioi, estou repostando porque acidentalmente apaguei essa história haha. Enfim, paciência, né?   
> Como sempre, espero que gostem e obrigado por ler! <3


End file.
